Wish Them Luck
by NekoEva13
Summary: This is exactly what happens when you put two best friends who love Fullmetal Alchemist, a box of chalk, two dead mice, and a metal bar together. Remember, don't try this at home, kids! ED/OC AL/OC Wish them luck, they'll need it.
1. Prologue: The attempt at alchemy

**L: Hey people! This is a FanFic by me and my best friend, Hunny the monster.**

**Hunny: I'm bored and hungry.**

**L: What the heck? This is an A\N not a status update!**

**Hunny: I'm so sorry! *sarcasticness!***

**L: Whatever, anyway, we are writing this with each other, so, we're fighting over the laptop. Also, we are going to take time to update, cause we're not together all the time.**

**Hunny: But we can always try! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: We do not own FMA but we surely wish we did.**

**Rated T for Hunny, Ed, and AWESOMENESS! And me!**

**Hunny: Awesomeness!**

**L: Lets get to the story!**

* * *

"Personal items?"

"Check!"

"IPod?"

"Check!"

"Camera?"

"Camera?"

"Camera."

"Why do we need a camera?"

"To take pictures, why else?"

"We might be going to another world, not vacation."

"I was thinking more of a road trip, but okay."

"You really confuse me you know that?"

"Lets continue the list. Cheese sticks?"

"Really? Cheese sticks?"

"Yep!"

"What the...?"

"Okay I think we have enough stuff to survive."

"Ya think?"

Yep, they were going to do it. They were finally going to try alchemy. Hunny was excited, and Leah was, well, not so excited.

"Ready?" Hunny asked with a grin, her dark blue hair swaying as she moved side to side.

"It's not gonna work." Leah sighed, shaking her head, making her black hair fly everywhere.

"Don't be such a downer! Come on, we have to at least try."

"Okay, but if it somehow works, I'm gonna strangle that little neck of yours." Leah threatened, her green eyes flashing.

"Eeps," Hunny cowered, shaking slightly. "Don't be so mean, Leah! It brings out your ugly side. Oh, I meant your normal side."

"Do you want me to strangle you right now?"

"No, I'm good. Come on, let's get going!" Hunny bounced up and down as they walked to Leah's garage, a box of white chalk in Hunny's hands and a bag filled with millions of unimportant things in Leah's. When they arrived, Leah fished around in the front pocket of the bag and drew out a plastic bag filled with mice her cat killed this morning. She wrinkled her nose at the dead animals and tossed them into the middle of the transmutation circle that Hunny had drawn with the white chalk.

"You better be glad my cats killed those things this morning." Leah said while walking over to Hunny. "Ya know, I doubt that a transmutation on mice will take us to their world. But, like you say, I guess, we have to try."

Hunny and Leah looked at each other, gray meeting green, and slowly touched the circle. Nothing happened.

"What?" Hunny cried.

"I told you!" Leah yelled at Hunny, showing relief. "Now can we clean this up?" She points to the circle. "My parents will have a lot of questions if they come home and find a big white circle with dead mice in the middle."

"Fine." They walk over to the circle, Hunny hits her hand on a bar. "Ow!" She holds her hand. "I'm bleeding."

Leah takes Hunny's wrist. "It's just a scratch." A little blood comes out of the cut, gathering in the middle of her hand. She starts to pace. "You know I don't get why you pace when you get hurt."

"I just do, okay?" She said defensively, starting to pace faster. Hunny hissed in pain as her hand started to bleed more. A drop of blood fell and landed in the transmutation circle causing it to glow.

"Ha! I told you! I so told you! " Hunny squealed, jumping around and shaking her bloody hand in Leah's face. Leah screwed up her face with disgust and pushed her hand away.

"What? It, it's not supposed to work." Leah said with a freaked out expression on her face. Hunny grinned. Leah's eyes widened. "Stay away from my hand."

"So your going to let me go through the gate alone?"

"I don't want to go!" Leah yelled frightened. Hunny's eyes widened and started to gather tears, she pathetically whimpered. Leah raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" She sighed. "Fine, but I'm cutting my own hand."

Hunny brightened. "Yay!" Leah walked over to the table in her garage and grabbed her father's pocket knife, and cut her finger. She hissed when it entered her flesh.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Leah said reluctantly as she holds her hand over the circle. The glow brightened, and the girls put there hands on the circle. It glowed as they touched it. A bright light flashed, and the next thing the two knew they were in front of the Gate.

* * *

**Hunny: Well that's all.**

**L: Yep!**

**Review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1: The Gate

**L: Our second chapter, Yay!**

**Hunny: We got bored, so we decided to be lame-**

**L: She says lame, I say pass time**

**Hunny: -and write the second chapter on the same day.**

**L: O-kay...**

**Hunny: I got nothin' else to say.**

**L: Same here. **

**Disclaimer: You know what I say here. I don't own FMA.**

* * *

There it was, the Gate.

"Whoa." Leah gasped.

"Awesome sauce!" Hunny exclaimed, her eyes darting back and forth with excitement.

Leah looked incredulously at Hunny, and wacks her on the back of the head. "Girl! We are at the Gate, not at an amusement park! We are probably going to loose at least one limb!"

"So? I mean, it looks so cool!" Hunny squealed, shaking her head back and forth.

Leah whacked Hunny harder.

"Ow!" The Gate then opened little hands came out and grabbed the two. "No! I'm too young to die!" Hunny squealed.

"Shut up! We aren't going to die! We're going to maybe loose a limb, and be taken to Amestris!" Leah explained. "Now calm down!"

"Well, we could die! You never know! But I do know, I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Hunny wailed as the two were taken further into the Gate.

"Well, I don't want to die either!" Leah snapped. "I'm being positive! The most positive thing right now is thinking that WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

"Okay, okay! Geesh, calm down!"

The little hands took off Hunny's right arm, she screamed. They then took off Leah's left leg, while she screamed of frightened pain. They are then dropped with a thud.

"Leah it hurts it hurts!" Hunny cried.

"Ya think I don't know that? And this was your Idea!" Leah yelled. "But, be happy, it worked, we're in Amestris." Leah pointed into the distance. There were hills and a house on the top of one.

"Resenbool." Hunny said in awe.

"You're lucky I'm hurt and you are too. If not, I _would _hurt you." Leah said.

Hunny gulped. "This is no time to be making threats!" She snapped.

"I know, I know." Leah rolled over with a grunt. "You still have both of your legs, try and get up."

"I'll try." Hunny grunted. She pushed her remaining hand under herself causing her to sit up, Leah worked her way to sitting as well. "It still hurts!" Hunny whined.

"I know, but please, try to get up." Leah pleaded. "Try."

Hunny pushed herself up and staggered to a stand. She held out a hand, and Leah took it. She used Hunny as support as she stood up, and while they struggled toward the house on the hill.

"You know where we're headed, right?" Hunny asked.

"Where else? We're in Resembool." Leah said. "We're _actually_ in Resembool!"

"Yeah." They walked up the hills. "But, I meant, we're headed to Winry's house!" Hunny cheered. They ended at the house.

"Are we just going to knock?" Leah asked. "Just knock and say, Winry, hi, we know who you are, yes, but you don't know who we are. So, can we stay here? And maybe get some automail?"

"I don't know." Hunny admitted. "Just knock I guess. I'm getting tired, you're heavy."

"Hey! I'm not putting _all_ my weight on you." Leah said.

"I was just saying that you're getting heavy." Hunny said defensively.

"Whatever. I'm guessing that all this yelling isn't any good for us, my leg, or rather where my leg was, is really hurting."

"Yeah, the same with my arm."

"What is all the racket out here?" Asked a woman as the door flung open. She gasped. "Oh, my. What happened to you?" Winry's grandmother asked, shocked.

Leah smiled. "This is the first time since we've gotten here I haven't wanted to strangle you." She whispered to Hunny. "We're actually Resembool." Leah weakly smiled.

"Yeah." Hunny replied, as she weakly smiled, too.

"Come in." Winry's grandmother told them. "I'll help you." She walked over to them and helped them into the house. "Winry! Come here!"

"What is it?" Winry asked. She gasped at the sight of them, her eyes wide. "What happened?"

* * *

**L:There we go! I had to finish it on my own. It probably would have been a little better if Hunny helped me out, but I got it updated! And it's not as long, sorry!**

**Review if you wanna! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2: Awesome senses

**L: Sorry for taking so long! We haven't been able to get together to work on this.**

**Hunny: More like we are too obsessed with Hetalia right now to do anything else. But do not worry! We are getting back in the Fullmetal Alchemist mood! Because I AM THE HERO! Become one with Mother Russia, da~?**

**L: Okay, well considering what you just said you're not out of the Hetalia mood...**

**Hunny: Loser! I can be both, aru.**

**L: Really? 'Aru'?**

**Hunny: Yes, aru. Tell me if you've ever watched Hetalia and if you have then tell me your favorite pairing and the pairing you hate the most. I will love you if you like America and will hate you if you like France. Hononononono~! RAPE FACE!**

**L:O.o' I agree with the France part. But even if you like him but still read and enjoy our story I'll love you guys forever! Sorry for such a long and unnecessary A/N. If you don't know what Hetalia is you should check it out. ****Hetalia-Axis Powers. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not ours. It's not even for sale. Trust me, I checked.**

* * *

_What are we going to do? We can't just tell them. _Leah wondered.

Hunny turned her head to face Leah._ Wait. Did I just hear your thoughts? _She asked.

_Did you? _Leah asked puzzled.

_I think I did. That's freakin' awesome sauce! _Hunny squealed in her head.

_Uh... Okay, we can communicate like this. What are we going to tell them?_

_That we were attacked by a beast and it took my arm and your leg. Oh, and his name was Bozo._

Leah mentally faceplamed. _Wow. Just, wow._

_What? I thought it was a good idea. I think his name should be Jerry. Yeah definitely Jerry._

Leah glared at Hunny. Y_ou know you're not helping._

_Pssh, neither are you._

_At least I'm trying to._

"Are you two going to answer?" Winry asked. Leah and Hunny snapped out of their mental argument. They had been helped into the house and were currently being cleaned up from the loss of their limbs.

"Uh.." Leah looked around realizing that they had been moved to another room. "We- we can't remember."

_We can't? _Hunny questioned.

_No. We have to act like we don't remember. That way we wont be questioned as much. _Leah explained. _Besides, it's better than what you came up with._

_Well, excuuuse me. _Hunny sarcastically whined.

"You can't?" Winry asked shocked. Hunny nodded and looked at the floor with fake sadness that only an actor can get.

"Yep. We can only remember our names and how old we are." Hunny sniffled, fake tears in her eyes.

Leah tried to hide the slightly confused look on her face. _Since when could you act?_

_For a while now. I have been in many school plays and dance competitions. _Hunny thought proudly.

Pinako looked at them concerned. "You can't remember anything? Not even where you're from or if you have any family?"

Leah looked down hiding her green eyes under her bangs. "No. Nothing." She said, her words filled with fake sadness.

"Well, I remember something. I had no family." Hunny said. "So, nobody will miss me when I'm gone."

_You just had to throw that in there didn't you? _Leah asked, her eyes slightly showing, looking at Hunny.

_Had to throw some drama in. _Hunny mentally winked. _Besides, we needed a serious moment... **Aru.**_

_REALLY? Aru? _Leah snapped. _Obviously, you weren't just obsessed with Fullmetal Alchemist. _Leah's words oozed with irritation.

"What's with all this racket?" Someone asked coming through the door. Leah and Hunny turned around. Their wounds had been bandaged up and they were now sitting on separate beds.

Their eyes widened. _Ed. Edward Elric! _Leah squealed in her mind.

Hunny looked at Leah. _I thought I was the only one that squealed._

_You are. I, on the other hand, was fangirling. Two completely different things._

_Okay. Whatever you say. _Hunny said. _You so squealed._

_I heard that!_

"Are they okay?" Al asked gesturing to Hunny and Leah. The said two froze.

"I don't know. They've been doing this the whole time, like they're carrying on a different conversation." Winry informed Ed and Al.

_She has no idea that she's right. _Hunny said like a narrator. Leah just mentally facepalmed. Again.

* * *

**L: There we go.**

**Hunny: Wait! We have to do Prussia!**

**L: T.T Fine. This is for Hetalia fans. Hunny wanted to do this.**

* * *

~The beginning of the chapter~

_What are we going to do? We can't just tell them. _Leah wondered.

Hunny turned her head to face Leah._ Wait. Did I just hear your thoughts? _She asked.

_Did you? _Leah asked puzzled.

_I think I did. That's freakin' awesome sauce! _Hunny squealed in her head.

* * *

~At the world conference in the world of Hetalia~

Prussia, who was usually asleep, woke up and looked around. _Why am I here, again? Oh, yeah, to bug West. _He looked forward and thought back. _Why did I wake up? Oh, that's right, someone used my word. Someone said awesome. _He stood and everyone looked at him.

"Bruder. What are you doing?" Germany asked looking at his older 'bruder' stand and head towards the door.

"Someone said my word." And with that, he left.

* * *

**L: Okay, with that we're done. Sorry about the Hetalia extra, if you didn't enjoy it. Hunny got the idea and wanted to do it. I wrote it though. And it was her idea, but any who, hope you enjoyed!**

**Review and tell us your thoughts! ^_^**


End file.
